Protecting the Innocent
by KAYKAY734
Summary: He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ALLEY 7:30 A.M.<strong>

"I can't believe this. It's been months and we can't find this guy." said a man with bright orange hair and warm chocolate brown eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's a pro. He definitely doesn't wanna get caught, that's for sure." said another man with jet black hair that's gelled back and chocolate eyes.

"We have to find him. He's already getting me pissed, Yusuke." said the man with orange hair.

"You're not the only one, Ichigo." said Yusuke, rolling his eyes. He looked down at the three girls that were murdered.

Ichigo did the same thing as his partner. Anyone could see the disgust in his eyes as he looked at them. Ichigo looked around the alley, seeing the blood on the wall and on the floor. He knelt down next to his partner and looked at the woman at the left.

She was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Two long strands of her hair were framing her face. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that went up just above the knee and she had light make up on. Her throat was slit and there were several cuts on her skin, even under the dress she was wearing. The dress was cut in several places..private places.

He looked to the girl who was in the middle. This woman was also blonde but her hair was down. She was wearing a white collar shirt and a dress skirt. Her throat was also slit but there were more cuts on her skin. Her clothes were ripped, showing more skin and showing her undergarments. There was a long cut running from her left arm down to her wrist. Her skin was filled with bruises. Her bra was ripped in the side and so were her underwear. Her legs had multiple stab wounds.

The last girl on the right had red bangs and black hair. She was wearing a white summer dress. Her throat was slit as well but there were barely cuts on her skin. Her clothes weren't ripped or cut, but she had multiple stab wounds on her chest, arms and legs. There were scars on her wrists.

"These girls were out for a good time." Ichigo looked at Yusuke, who was kneeling next to him, inspecting the bodies as well.

"Well it didn't end up 'good' at all." Ichigo said, "He has a thing for woman. I can't tell whether he rapes them before or after he kills them."

Yusuke looked at the girl in the middle, "Judging by the way she was dressed, she's the oldest."

"Are there any ID's?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah..."

Yusuke mentioned for the police to give them the three woman's purses and he stood up with Ichigo as he was handed the plastic bag. He handed them to Ichigo.

"Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye, Rose Santana." Ichigo said, looking through their ID's.

"Well, let's head back to the station. We have some families to call." said Yusuke.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON. AT NIGHT.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you decided to come Kagome!" said a young woman with short jet black hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white and yellow strip dress.<p>

"Me too!" The woman named Kagome was a beautiful young woman with long ebony hair that went down to her mid-back and brown eyes. She wore a simple blue dress that went below the knees.

"Yeah! Screw that job of yours!" yelled another woman.

"Yeah!" agreed another.

Kagome laughed at her friends. "You guys are so wasted."

"Not me!" said Eri, smiling.

"Yeah but Ayumi and Yuka are." Kagome and Eri laughed.

"Well, before they get any more drunk. We should take them home." said Eri.

Kagome nodded, agreeing with her friend. "I think we should."

Kagome stood up with her four best friends. She smiled as she watched them joking around and stumbling since Ayumi and Yuka were drunk. Eri was tipsy and Kagome...she was sober.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked at Ayumi, "You're gonna come back here tomorrow, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't miss hanging with you guys!"

"Yeah!" yelled Ayumi and they all laughed.

As they all turned a corner, someone pulled Ayumi and she screamed.

"Hey! Let her go!" Yuka yelled, glaring at him.

The person smirked and pulled out a knife and put it to Ayumi's neck. Ayumi squeaked in fear. She looked to her friends, tears stinging her eyes.

"I said let her go!" Yuka ran towards him but the person took the knife away from Ayumi's neck and stabbed Eri in the stomach. Eri's eyes widened and she coughed up blood.

"YUKA!" yelled Kagome, horror evident in her eyes.

The person then stabbed Ayumi in the stomach as well and she fell to the ground with Yuka.

"Kagome, I want you to run!" yelled Eri.

"W-What?"

"RUN!" yelled Eri as she pushed Kagome away. "NOW!"

Kagome's eyes widened as the person slit Eri's throat. The person turned to her and smirked, showing his white teeth. Kagome stood a few steps back before turning around and running as fast as she can. She looked behind her and saw the man running after her. Tears stinged her eyes in fear and sadness. She had just witnessed her three best friend's death.

_I have to call the police! _thought Kagome. She looked down at herself and cursed herself because she hadn't brought her cell phone with her. She looked behind her and saw that the person was still chasing her. She looked ahead and saw a group of people and ran straight towards them, knowing that the person chasing her will loose her...but she was wrong. He was still chasing her.

She looked around and saw the restaurant that she worked in and ran to it, knowing that it'll be packed at night. She ran through the doors and ran into someone. She looked up and saw her best friend, Sango. Sango smiled at her. "Hey Kagome! I thought you were out for the night."

"I-I was..." Kagome looked behind her, panicking.

Sango clearly saw Kagome panicking and she instantly became worried. "Kagome, are you okay? Is some-"

"Can I use your phone?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Sango blinked. "Yeah, but why?" asked Sango, taking her phone out of her pocket.

Kagome took the phone and looked back. "I'll give it back to you." She saw the man, coming closer. "I have to go..." she said, sounding scared and ran past Sango.

Sango looked back at Kagome, worry written all over her face. _What's wrong with her? _she thought to herself.

Kagome ran as fast as she can to the woman's restroom. She ran in and went inside a stall. She hastily dialed 911.

"This is 911. What is your emergency?" came a woman's voice online.

Kagome was breathing heavy. "My best friends were just murdered and I think the murderer's after me too."

"What is your location?"

"I'm..I'm at restaurant named Serena's."

"And what is your name?"

"K-Kagome Higurashi..."

Kagome heard footsteps. "Please...help me."

"Miss, I'm gonna need you to stay on the line with me. Our best men are on their way. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm...I'm hiding in the restroom. I...I'm in one of the stalls."

"Miss, I need you to stay there. Don't move. They're coming for you."

Kagome heard the handle of the bathroom, turning and she opened the stall a little to get a peek on who it is. Fear consumed and she whispered, "H-He's here..."

"Miss, don't panic. The police will be there and you will be safe."

Kagome found it hard to breathe when she heard the footsteps walking around. She carefully and quietly stepped on top of the toilet so that way the person won't see her feet.

Tears pour out of her eyes as the footsteps came closer to her stall. "Please..." she whispered, low enough for the woman on the phone to hear her.

"Calm down, miss and stay on the line with me."

Kagome shook her head, not agreeing with the woman that she should stay on the line. "I..I can't." she whispered.

"Miss, I need you to stay with me. Miss, don't-" The line went off.

Kagome carefully slid Sango's phone into her pocket and as soon as she did, the bathroom stall was kicked open and there the person was. Kagome could tell it was a man. The man was well built and he had a mask on. The only thing you could see were his eyes and his lips. His eyes were blood red and that's what scared Kagome the most.

Fear was written all over her face as she stared at the man. The man smirked and got closer to her. Kagome gulped and did the only thing that came to her mind. She kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and Kagome ran out, bumping into Sango once again.

"Kagome! What were you doing in the bathroom?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked behind her and she knew that he would be up by now. She looked back at Sango and knew that if she didn't take Sango with her, he would probably kill her. "Sango, someone's after me."

"W-What?"

"Someone's after me and he's in the bathroom right now. He's trying to kill me and we need to go now!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her with her.

"What do you mean he's trying to kill you!" exclaimed Sango as Kagome dragged her out of the restaurant and into the streets, running god knows where.

"He's trying to kill me!"

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes! But they think I'm still at the restaurant!"

"Then we should go back there! They could catch that bastard!"

"I can't go back there Sango! He's gonna kill me and probably you too and I can't lose you too!"

_Can't lose me too? _asked Sango in her head.

Kagome ran but suddenly stopped, seeing the man right in front of her. _What? How? _she thought. Kagome couldn't move. She was frozen. Sango saw this and she ran back to the restaurant, dragging Kagome with her. She decided to go back in the bathroom and hide in the stall because that's where she assumed she called the police in.

Sango turned to a shaking Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Kagome," Kagome looked up at her with tears streaming down her face, "We need to stay here until the police come, okay? If he comes back again, I got this."

Kagome's eyes widened at what Sango said last. "No..." she said shaking her head. "Y-You can't...if he comes back, we're running."

She couldn't let Sango fight him because that's what killed Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

"No." Sango said sternly. "You run. I fight."

Kagome shook her head, the tears still streaming down her face.

Then, they heard screaming coming from outside. The bathroom door was slammed open and they both prepared themselves for the worst.

Silence and then...

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? I'm with the police. You can come out."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, not sure if they should believe the person. Kagome opened the stall door a little and peeked to see if it really was the police. The first thing she saw was bright orange hair and that his back was turned towards her. She could tell that he was looking around the bathroom. She stared at the man's back and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw in big white letters 'POLICE'.

She looked at Sango and nodded, making Sango breathe out a sigh of relief as well. Kagome slowly opened the stall door and walked out, with Sango trailing behind her.

The man turned around at hearing the stall door open and brown met brown.


	2. Explaining & A Protector

**Summary: **He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared at the two beautiful women before him.<p>

"Which one of you made the call?" he asked.

"Me." Kagome said. "I..I called."

Ichigo looked over her body for any injuries, but didn't see any. "Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "N..No."

Ichigo nodded and brought his hand up to his right ear where his blue tooth was at and said, "Hey Yusuke, everything's clear. The girl's here but she has someone else with her. I suggest we bring her with us."

"Alright," Yusuke answered back, "Are there any blood anywhere?"

Ichigo answered back, "No. The murder that she witnessed wasn't here but I suggest we go there next before going back to the station."

"Alright. Well, everything's clear out here. Nothing's out of the ordinary. I'mma call Grimmjow and tell him to meet me here. Get to the scene and tell us where they're at and we'll meet you there."

"Alright, but I'll give the other girl to one of the officers." Ichigo looked at Kagome and Sango. "Stay close." He said before walking out of the restroom. Kagome looked back at Sango, who pushed her telling her to go and follow him and she did.

Ichigo walked up to one of their officers who had blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Naruto."

Said man turned around to see Ichigo with two girls. "I need you to take her back to the station and keep an eye on her." He said, putting his hand on Sango's arm and handed her to Sango. Sango was confused, she had no idea what was going on. "If the killer is really have this girl, Kagome, than I have no doubt that he'll track down their friends."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

Ichigo looked at Sango. "I need you to tell him all of your friends' name. It's possible they're in danger."

"Danger! What do you mean!" exclaimed Sango.

"Miss, let's go." Naruto said, pulling Sango towards his police car.

Sango obliged but before she got into the car, she looked back at Kagome and mouthed: "Be careful."

Kagome watched as the police car that Sango just got in with the blonde police officer drove off.

Ichigo turned to Kagome, "I'm gonna need you to take me to where your friends were killed."

Kagome felt her eyes water as she thought about it, but nodded. "O..Okay. It..It was close by Beria's, it was the first alley on the left."

Ichigo nodded and told Yusuke that over the blue tooth. He went over to his black van (a/n: when it's an emergency, Ichigo doesn't drive in the police cars) and got in the driver's seat while Kagome got in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes widened and tears slid down her cheek as she saw her three best friend's dead body's.<p>

They were all laying right next to each other. Ayumi in the middle, Eri on the right and Yuka on the left.

Ichigo looked at Kagome and saw her crying. He knew it must've been hard for her to see her friends like this. He sighed before he kneeled down before the bodies, inspecting them.

They were all attacked almost the same way. All three of them have stab wounds in their stomach, arms and legs. They all had a slit throat and all of their clothes were ripped and blood was all over their body. He looked around the scene. Blood on the walls and the floor.

"Can you tell me their names?" Ichigo asked Kagome.

"E..Eri N..Nagata, Ayu..Ayumi Sa..Satsuna, a..and Yu..Yuka Ve..Vebrinth." she stuttured out.

Ichigo nodded as he kept staring at the bodies.

"What do we got?" asked Yusuke as he and Grimmjow stepped into the crime scene.

"Well, it's the same as all the others. Slit throat, multiple stab wounds and clothes ripped. Names: Eri Nagata, Ayumi Satsuna and Yuka Vebrinth."

Grimmjow stared at the bodies and shook his head. "This dude's a fuckin' psycho."

Ichigo turned to Kagome and saw her shaken up. "I know this is a lot to ask but...did you see the killer rape any of them before he started chasing you?"

Kagome shook her head, "N..no. He..He just st..stabbed them and I started running and he started chasing me." She closed her eyes, replaying the scene in her head and more tears slid down her cheek. Ichigo noticed this and sighed, before looking back at the bodies while Kagome opened her eyes when she heard Yusuke speak.

"Well your question from this morning has been answered, Ichigo." Yusuke said. "He does rape after murder."

"But this is different." Grimmjow said, kneeling down next to Ichigo to inspect the bodies.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"The slit on their throats, it's not pouring as much blood as the other victims did." Grimmjow said as Yusuke knelt down next to him to see what Grimmjow was talking about.

"Meaning he didn't slit their throat deep enough..." Yusuke said. "Did you just see him stab them or did you see something else?" Yusuke asked, turning his head to look back at Kagome.

"He just st...stabbed them."

"Either he's starting to feel sympathy for killing them or someone else did it..." Grimmjow said, inspecting the slits on each of their throats.

"Someone else?" asked Ichigo.

"Someone with less experience than him...I don't know, it's a guess...Tessai needs to take a look at it back in the lab..we need to see how deep this wound is compared to the others..." Grimmjow said, motioning for the other people to take the bodies.

Kagome watched as they zipped her best friend's body, putting them on a stretcher and taking them to the back of a truck. "I...I need t..to call my mo..mom." She managed to say.

Ichigo turned to her. "Didn't you have a cell phone?"

"It was my friend's Sango, the girl you took with that blonde cop, and I gave it back to her when we were in the stall. My cell phone's at home."

Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He reached into his pocket to give Kagome his cell phone but Grimmjow stopped him. Ichigo looked at him, confused.

"We'll let you call your mom at the station. We still need to ask you some questions since from what I understand, you are the only witness and you were face to face with the killer." Grimmjow told her, staring at her.

Kagome stared back at Grimmjow's aqua eyes with her chocolate brown ones and nodded. "O..Okay."

Ichigo took his hand out of his pocket. "Come on, let's head back to the station."

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE STATION<strong>

Sango ran up to Kagome as she saw her walk in with three police officers. "Thank god you're okay."

Kagome hugged back. "I'm..I'm fine, Sango." She pulled away and saw the rest of her friends here..including her family. She looked at Sango.

"I told the police officer to call your family too."

"Kagome, what's going on? I just got a call from Sango and she told me to come down here quick." Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Ichigo beat her to it, "Your daughter was a witness in a murder. The killer is now after her." Everyone gasped and Ichigo looked around at all of Kagome's friends and family as he continued speaking, "You are all here because there's no doubt that if the killer is after her, he would go after her loved ones. From now on, you all will have your personal bodyguard with you at all times to keep you from harm."

"W..Who's gonna protect Kagome?" asked Souta.

Ichigo looked down at the black haired boy and said, "...I will."

Then he, Grimmjow and Yusuke walked away. Kagome looked at her friends and families worried expression and gave them a smile. "Don't worry about me guys. I'll be fine." Then, she followed the three guys.

"Tch. I don't need no bodyguard." Inuyasha said.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Just because you're a black belt in Karate doesn't mean you can handle yourself against a killer, Inuyasha." she rolled her eyes. "And besides," she sat back down next to Miroku, "I'm more worried about Kagome's safety than mine. You guys should've seen her when she saw him when we ran out of the restaurant. She froze and she was stricken in fear. I hope they find him."

* * *

><p>"You said he was chasing you right?"<p>

Kagome nodded at Grimmjow's question.

"Did you see his face?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. He was wearing a mask. All I could see was his eyes and his lips."

"What color were his eyes?" Grimmjow asked.

"Red. Blood Red."

"We need you to tell us what happened." Ichigo said.

Kagome stared at him for a moment then she nodded. "Okay, um..well, we were at Beria's having a girls night out and we were drinking. Yuka and Ayumi were drunk and Eri was tipsy. I was sober because someone had to drive them home, you know? We were walking to my car, which was parked in the back but we decided to take the shortcut, which was through the alley. I was walking behind them. When we turned the corner, he grabbed Ayumi. Yuka yelled to let her go but he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. Eri and I froze but Yuka ran to him, telling him again to let her go but..." Kagome sniffed as tears were running down her cheeks, "he...he stabbed her and she coughed out blood. I yelled out her name. T..Then he...he slit Ayumi's thr...throat. H..He was on his way to me and Eri and Eri told me to run. I..I couldn't move. I was to..to shocked to see the murder of my two best friend's..then he...he stabbed her. I..I didn't think more and...I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I thought I could lose him in the crowd but I didn't. He followed me into the restroom in the restaurant..and...and that's when I called the police." She said, sobbing.

Ichigo stared at her with sympathy. She witnessed the murder of her three best friend's and was reliving it by telling them what they want to know. "That's enough questions for now. We'll ask you more tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

Yusuke and Grimmjow nodded, agreeing with Ichigo.

"B..But where would I sl..sleep? Y..You s..said I c..can't be a..alone." Kagome managed to say.

Ichigo sighed. "You'll stay at my place tonight. We'll get your friends and family a bodyguard and they'll go home too." he said, standing up with Yusuke and Grimmjow.

Kagome nodded. "O..Okay."

"We should let her wash her face." Yusuke suggested.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I'll take her to the bathroom. Tell the chief that we need our best cops to protect her friends and family."

"I'll go back to her friends and family and Grimmjow would go to the boss." Yusuke said, walking out.

"Why am I always the one who has to go tell him everything!" Grimmjow argued as he walked behind Yusuke.

Ichigo looked at Kagome, who was sniffling occasionally. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "It's alright." He said in a soft voice.

Kagome looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and tears stained face.

Ichigo smiled softly. "I'll protect you...I promise."


	3. Plans

**Summary: **He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror of the Police Department, not liking what was looking back at her. Her once beautiful ebony hair was messy and curly, her beautiful brown eyes were red from all the crying and mascara ran down her face. She looked like a mess.<p>

She turned on the water and splashed the water on her face, wiping the mascara off while sniffling occasionally. She still couldn't believe what happened tonight happened. She couldn't believe that her friends were dead and she had witnessed it, and she still couldn't believe that now she's under protective custody from the Police.

She continued to wipe the mascara off her face before splashing her face once again. She then turned off the water and dried her face with a paper towel. She threw the paper towel away and looked at herself in the mirror once again.

She thought about the orange-haired detective. _I think his name was Ichigo? _He truly was handsome, she can't deny that. She thought his orange hair was out of the ordinary but also that it fit his demeanor. She didn't know why, but it just did.

She stared at herself in the mirror for about another minute before walking out and meeting with said orange-haired detective.

"Ready?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and they walked to where her friends and family were.

* * *

><p>"Like we said before, we'll be assigning you your own personal bodyguard. Whether you like it or not," Yusuke added when he saw Inuyasha's mouth open, about to retort. "This is for your own protection. If the killer is after Kagome, there is no doubt in our minds that he won't go after her loved ones to get to her."<p>

"I need to know that my daughter is going to be in safe hands." Kagome's mother said, staring intently at Yusuke.

Yusuke saw Ichigo and Kagome coming from the corner of his eye and said, "M'am, I assure you that you're daughter is in safe hands. She'll be protected by our best police officer here, and he's also my partner. He won't let her out of his sight for one minute. Am I right, Ichigo?" He asked when Ichigo and Kagome approached them.

Ichigo nodded and turned to Kagome's mother. "I promise I will protect your daughter..even if it costs me my life."

Kagome's eyes widened and looked up at Ichigo. _Even if it costs him his life? WHAT! IS HE NUTS! _she thought. She saw her mother's intent stare turn to a calm one.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow stand next to him. "Did you tell the boss of what's going on?"

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, looking bored. "Yeah. He ain't too happy about it. He says and I quote 'we got too much shit going on in Karakura and we don't need our best man to protect some girl and her friends and family'." He finished and rolled his eyes. "Took all I had not to pummel his face in."

Ichigo and Yusuke chuckled.

"What stopped ya?" Yusuke asked.

"I ain't gonna lose my fucking job. But, anyway, it took a hell of a lot of time for me to get him to agree to this."

Ichigo nodded and looked back at Kagome's friends and family then at the police officers who were standing behind Yusuke. "Alright. We need to know who's living alone and who's living with someone else."

"Inuyasha's by himself 'cause he's a loner." Koga said calmly, which earned him a glare from Inuyasha.

"Uh..." Ichigo, Grimmjow and Yusuke looked back at all the police officers, all of them were both men and women. They all looked at each one of them then back at Inuyasha to see who would deal with him better. "TenTen, you deal with..." Ichigo thought for a second, trying to remember what the other man called him. "...Inuyasha."

"Keh. I don't need no bodyguard, especially a women." Inuyasha said as TenTen stepped forward.

The room went silent. Everyone looked to TenTen, (or more specifically, to her fists) and swallowed when they saw it tighten.

TenTen turned to Ichigo, her brown eyes in slits. "Do I really have to protect this guy?" She asked coolly.

"Neji," Ichigo called out as he looked back at the long brown-haired man, "Go with TenTen so she won't kill him."

Neji nodded and walked over to where TenTen was. TenTen turned to Inuyasha, her brown eyes still in slits. "If you insult me one more time just because I'm a girl...I'll kill you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he gulped.

"Now, now, TenTen. You're supposed to protect him from getting killed, not kill him." Yusuke said.

TenTen looked at Yusuke then back at Inuyasha before letting out a 'hmph', before turning her back to Inuyasha.

"Grimmjow, pick someone."

Grimmjow scanned through Kagome's friends and family then at the police officers they gathered. "Renji and Rukia should go with these two." He said, pointing to Miroku and Sango.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other then at Miroku and Sango before walking over to them.

"Since Kagome's family is in more danger than the rest, I think that they should have at least 3." Yusuke said.

Ichigo nodded and glanced at Yusuke. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Yusuke said, turning back to look at a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on each side of his face, a man with raven-hair that spiked up at the back like a chicken's butt and black eyes, and a woman with short pink hair and emerald eyes. "You guys work better together so you'll protect her family."

All three of them nodded and they made their way to Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather.

"Wanna have your girl do something Grimmjow?" Yusuke asked, looking at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "It's up to her. It's dangerous, but that's her game." He said before looking behind him, locking eyes with his girlfriend. "Wat'cha say, babe? Ya up for it?"

A woman with long sea-green hair, hazel eyes and a pink birthmark that ran from the bottom of her right eye, across the middle of her nose and ending at the bottom of her left eye looked back at her boyfriend. After a minute or two of staring at him, a small smile made it's way to her full lips. "Sure."

Grimmjow smirked. _That's my girl, _he thought. "Alright, she'll be with me. Makes it easier for me to know what she's doin'."

Neliel frowned. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But...can you kill the enemy if you can?" He asked, turning around fully to look at her. "I don't a repeat of last time."

Neliel's hazel eyes looked down at the ground below her as she remembered what happened the last time she went on a protection mission by herself.

Grimmjow sighed and turned his head to look at the rest of Kagome's friends. "We'll protect the other silver-haired guy and the woman next to him. By the way he has his arm around her, I'm guessing they're together so most likely their living together." Grimmjow said, pointing to Sesshomaru and Kikyo. (And yes, I put Sesshomaru and Kikyo together! They're better together than Kikyo and Inuyasha!)

"And last but not least," Ichigo said. "Kurama and Hiei would take these two." He said, gesturing to Koga and Ayame.

Kurama and Hiei didn't say a word as they walked over to Koga and Ayame.

"So I guess that I'm helping you, right?" Yusuke said, glancing at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. "If something happens, I'm gonna need you to take Kagome somewhere safe."

"Since everything's cleared up, you all will go back to your houses with your new bodyguards. You have to tell them where you're going. They will go with you to your job, shopping, etc." Ichigo said.

"Keh." Inuyasha said.

"It's for your own goddamn protection so why won't you shut the hell up." Ichigo said, glaring at Inuyasha. "If I wasn't the person I am, I'd probably let you go home without a bodyguard and let you die. But since I'm not that kinda person, I can't do that because honestly, with your attitude, I really wouldn't give a damn if you died." He said and Inuyasha glared at him. "So just be grateful that I'm the kinda guy I am, 'cause if I wasn't, I'd probably do just that. Now she shut the hell up and go home." He said.

Kagome stared at Ichigo then she looked at Inuyasha, knowing that he'll explode any minute. She was surprised when he silently stood up and walked out with Neji and TenTen behind him. She also watched as her friend and family walked out with their respective bodyguards following them. She looked up at Ichigo. "A..Am I.." she sighed, "Am I staying with you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Your lucky Yusuke and I are roommates." He said before he turned to Yusuke. "Let's go."

Yusuke nodded as he stood on the other side of Kagome and they all walked out of the building, with Kagome in the middle.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was a little boring but I promise it will get better!<p>

This chapter was to just let you know who's protecting who and stuff. The IchiKag moments will happen but I don't want it to go to fast so please bare with me. I promise there will be more IchiKag moments in later chapters but for now bare with me.

What I'm trying to do is for you to see their bond grow and stuff. Do you know what I mean? I want you guys to see how close they get in a short amount of time.

That's all I gotta say.

See ya!


	4. Storage Incident

**Summary: **He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she stood behind the counter at Serena's. She was now currently at work, doing her job..waiting tables. Seems like a normal thing, right? For everyone else yes, but not for her, or her friend Sango, because there were 4 police officers sitting at the one of the tables, looking for anyone suspicious and watching them.<p>

Sango came behind the counter as Kagome sighed again. "You okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" She turned to Sango, "Oh yeah, great." She said, faking a smile.

Sango's eyes softened, already knowing what was bothering her. "It's for your own protection, you know?" She told her, looking in the direction of the 4 police officers.

Kagome sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes. "I know, and it's not just mine, it's yours too."

Sango nodded and went to get some drinks and Kagome looked at the 4 of them. Of course, Ichigo was in that little group. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered his words to her after him and his partners asked her some questions:

_I'll protect you...I promise._

_That's one hell of a promise, _she thought to herself.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome turned her head at the sound of her name and saw her workmate, Kagura. She smiled at her. "What is it, Kagura?"

"Can you go to the back and get some more plates? We ran out and I have to wait Table 3." She asked.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Of course." And she walked to the back to get some more plates as Kagura went to Table 3.

* * *

><p>Ichigo saw that Kagome and Sango and that so far, she wasn't in any trouble so he turned his attention to Yusuke, Renji and Rukia.<p>

"Still no leads?" He asked.

They all shook their heads causing Ichigo to sigh and he turned his attention back to Kagome and Sango talking.

"The killer's always attacked at random," Rukia started, grabbing Ichigo's attention, "and he always go after 3 women. We know that he has a thing for women but.." Rukia looked up at all of them, "why go after Kagome? What do they want from her?"

"That's the million dollar question," Yusuke said as he rested his arms on the table and sighed, as he looked around the small restaurant. "No one seems to look suspicious around here but..that doesn't mean that the killer can't be here right now."

As Yusuke said that, the four of them looked around the small restaurant, stealing a glance at every single person in the restaurant. Ichigo's eyes noticed Kagome moving to the back and his eyes narrowed. _Where's she going? _he thought to himself. Then, he noticed someone else get up and go to the same direction Kagome went and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You and your big mouth!" Ichigo yelled at Yusuke before he followed the person, his hand already on the handle of his gun.

Yusuke blinked in confusion. "Whaa?"

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed as she walked to the storage room in the back of the restaurant. Once she got there, she looked for the plates and smiled when she found them. "There you are." She opened the box, "Hmm..Kagura never said how much we needed so I guess I'll just take all of them." She said as she picked up the box. Her eyes widened when she heard the door close and she slowly turned around, her eyes still wide.<p>

"W..Who are you?" She asked, her voice wavering.

She took a look at the person. The person was wearing a mask, covering the face, but not the eyes. She could tell it was a woman because of the long blonde hair coming out of the mask. She looked at her eyes and saw that they were emerald eyes. Her eyes drifted to where her hand was and her breath hitched when she saw a pocket knife in her hands.

"W..Who are you? W..What do you want?"

The woman just stared at her and stepped closer to her, slowly bringing the pocket knife up. Kagome couldn't do anything but stare in fear at the woman before her. Why does everyone wanna kill her all of a sudden? She took a step back as the woman came closer to her. With every step that the woman took, Kagome could picture her death.

When the woman was 3 feet away from her, she dropped the box of plates, making all the plates that was inside the box shatter. "NO! STAY AWAY!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was wandering aimlessly around the back of the restaurant.<p>

_Where the hell did she go? _He thought to himself.

His question was answered when he heard something shatter and soon after a familiar feminine voice yelled, "NO! STAY AWAY!"

_Kagome..._

And without a second thought, he ran to where he heard the yell come from. He came face to face with a large metal door. He reached for the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked. He tried to open it several more times as he called out for her, "Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped to the door when she heard his voice. "Ichig- mmph!" She looked behind her and saw that the woman was behind her, her hand to her mouth, silencing her cries for Ichigo.

"Shhh..." The woman said as she put the pocket knife to Kagome's neck and Kagome's eyes shook with fear.

"Kagome? Kagome? Answer me."

"Mmmmm mmm mm." Was all that Ichigo heard and his eyes narrowed. Someone was definitely in there with her. So, without a second thought, he took out his gun and shot it at the metal handle three times.

* * *

><p>Yusuke, Renji and Rukia's heads snapped up at the sound of three gun shots.<p>

"That sounds coming from where Ichigo went!" Rukia exclaimed.

Yusuke and Renji's eyes widened.

"Rukia, get everyone out of here!" Yusuke yelled as he and Renji ran to where Ichigo had took off.

* * *

><p>Ichigo put his hand on the metal handle, pushing it open. As the metal door slowly opened, he put his gun in position, ready for what was behind the door. When the door opened fully, he saw Kagome standing there, her body and eyes shaking in obvious fear as a woman stood behind her, one hand on Kagome's mouth and the other hand was holding a knife to her neck.<p>

"Mmmmm mm mmm"

"Shut up!" The woman yelled, pushing the knife closer to Kagome's neck, making her whimper. Kagome looked to Ichigo pleadingly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Let her go." He demanded.

The woman just stared at him, not making any moves to his demand. Ichigo noticed this and narrowed his eyes even more at the woman as he took cautious steps towards her and Kagome, making the woman tighten her hold on the knife and pulling it closer to Kagome's neck, cutting the neck a little and Kagome whimpered, tears starting to spring out of her eyes.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked at the corner of his eye and saw Yusuke and Renji there, with their guns ready. He turned his attention back to the woman. "I don't wanna shoot you." He said, his eyes still narrowed at the woman, "But if you don't let her go...I'm gonna have to."

Renji and Yusuke stared at Ichigo's back, wondering why Ichigo was saying that.

The woman took her hand off of Kagome's mouth and you could hear Kagome's panting clearly now. Her eyes still shook in fear as she stared down at the knife that was still held against her neck.

"I'm warning you." Ichigo said. "Let her go."

The woman stared at Ichigo and behind her mask, she smirked. "No." And with the hand that she had just took off Kagome's mouth, she reached for something in her back pocket.

Ichigo saw that she was reaching for something and not wanting something else threatening Kagome's life, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went into her wrist, making the woman yelp in pain and drop the knife to bring the hand to cover her wrist.

As soon as the knife wasn't against her neck anymore, Kagome ran over to Ichigo and hid behind him, her body still shaking. Ichigo felt her body shaking against his back, but he didn't take his eyes off the woman in front of him. "Kagome.."

Kagome looked up at him, her body still shaking. "Go with Yusuke and Renji."

Kagome stared at him as a flashback came rushing back to her...

_"Kagome, I want you to run!" yelled Eri._

_"W..What?"_

_"RUN!" yelled Eri as she pushed Kagome away. "NOW!"_

Kagome frantically shook her head side to side. "N..No." She whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Kagome. "What? I said go!"

Kagome looked at Yusuke and Renji from the corner of her eye before she looked at Ichigo again. "N..No. I..I wanna st..stay with you."

"You won't be safe if you're with me. You'll be safe with them!" He argued.

"I feel safer with you!" She argued back.

"You may feel safer with me but in reality, you're safer with them!"

"I wanna stay with you!"

"Stop making this so hard! Why do you wanna stay with me anyways? You're only gonna be in danger. Just go with them!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

Anything that Ichigo was about to say quickly died out at those words. "W..What?" He was at a loss of words.

Kagome stared up at him, tears falling freely. "MY FRIENDS DIED PROTECTING ME! ERI DIED BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME TO RUN!" Her cries turned into sobs. "AND NOW...and now you're telling me to go..the same thing Eri told me before I saw him slit her throat..."

Ichigo's eyes softened at her words. "Kagome..."

Seeing his distraction, the woman threw the knife at Ichigo.

Seeing the knife going to Ichigo, Renji and Yusuke quickly fired the gun. Renji's bullet going to the woman's leg and Yusuke's to the knife, making a 'clank' noise and the knife fell to the floor.

The woman fell to the floor as she held her new gun shot wound on her leg and she glared at Renji. Renji glared back and cautiously walked towards her, one of his hands went to his back pocket while the other still held the gun, pointing it to her and he took out a pair of handcuffs. He went behind the woman, putting his gun away and handcuffing the woman, pulling her up to her feet.

Ichigo closed his eyes in relief as he said, "Thanks guys."

Both Renji and Yusuke nodded and they walked out of the storage with the woman, leaving Ichigo and Kagome alone.

Ichigo turned his attention back to Kagome as her shoulders shake while she sobbed. "Kagome.."

She looked up at him, still sobbing and sniffling occasionally. "I understand how you feel," he started, staring in her brown eyes, "but next time, you have to listen to me."

"B..But.."

"No 'buts'." He said sternly, staring intently at her, "My job is to protect you and in order to protect you, you have to listen to me. If you don't, either you, me, or the both of us die."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped as she heard the word 'die.' Ichigo nodded at her reaction to his words. "I understand that you feel safe with me, but feeling safe and actually being safe are two different things."

Kagome looked down, feeling bad for her reaction earlier at Ichigo. Their little argument almost got him killed. She bit her lip. "Gomenasai." She whispered.

Ichigo sighed. "I don't blame you, Kagome. I'm just telling you that next time, this happens, and it will happen again, you have to listen to me."

She nodded weakly. "'Kay." She whispered.

His eyes softened. "Come 'ere." He said and he pulled her into his embrace. One of his hands rested on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. Kagome's eyes widened before she returned his embrace, her hands wrapping itself around his waist. "Arigato, Ichigo." She whispered.


	5. Shocking Truth

I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD!

A lot has been going on lately at my house. My sister just went through a miscarriage and I needed to be there for her and it didn't help that her boyfriend left her after that. So I needed to be there for her. And then my dad left my mom for another woman, and my mom is now mean as ever and now because I got a D in one class, she grounded me from the computer. So there really wasn't anything I could do.

AND ALSO, School's been crazy. A lot of drama. Especially boy drama. Don't you get sick and tired of boys sometimes? I mean all they really want is sex, sex, sex, sex and it's annoying. My friend's boyfriend broke up with her because she didn't wanna have sex with him and she was devastated. That is one of the many reasons why I choose to stay single. Ugh, so much going on in my life. I mean I'm only 15. I don't need this.

And also, my birthday's coming! It's on Wednesday!

One more thing, before I start on the story. I want to do a story with someone. Soo, if anyone wants to do a story with me. I'LL DO IT! It could be a crossover story too. But I'll only do it with these animes and couples:

1. Naruto and Ino (Naruto)

2. Sasuke and Sakura (Naruto)

3. Grimmjow and Nelliel (Bleach)

4. Ulquiorra and Orihime (Bleach)

5. Inuyasha and Rukia (Inuyasha & Bleach)

I don't care about the plot. I just wanna do a story with someone. Whenever I do stories by myself, I get stuck and I don't know what to put next and I would like to have someone to help me out with that weakness of mine.

Okay, enough with my rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting the Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Kagome!"<p>

Kagome looked up at the sound of her name and saw Sango running to her. She ran and met her halfway before they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sango whispered.

"Me too." Kagome whispered back. She had just exited out of the building with Ichigo after they hugged. She tightened her grip on Sango. "I was so scared, Sango." She admitted, still whispering.

Sango gave her a last squeeze before pulling away from their hug and looking at her face. "I bet you were." Then, she smiled. "But he saved you." She said, looking in Ichigo's dirrection, still smiling.

Kagome turned her head to see who she was looking at and smiled at seeing Ichigo, who was arguing with Renji. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now so don't take the credit all for yourself, Strawberry!" yelled Renji.<p>

A vein popped in Ichigo's head at the nickname. "I wasn't take the credit! And by the way, it was Yusuke who saved my ass, he was the one who shot the knife away, you just shot the woman's leg!" Ichigo yelled back.

"WHY YOU-! I STILL SAVED YOUR LIFE! MAYBE SHE WOULD'VE HAD ANOTHE PLAN! MAYBE SHE HAD ANOTHER KNIFE SOMEWHERE AND WAS GOING TO REACH FOR IT! I SHOT HER LEG SO SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THAT!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T SAVE MY LIFE! SO TO CORRECT YOU ON YOUR FRST STATEMENT, IF IT WASN'T FOR YUSUKE I'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

Yusuke rubbed his temples, trying to make his oncoming headache go away. "When is this gonna end?" He asked to no one in particular.

"WLL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Renji and Ichigo stopped argung and turned to Rukia, who was fuming.

"You two are like immature little kids! Maybe if you two would stop bickering for once, we can actually head to the station to question the woman who just tried to kill Kagome!"

Yusuke nodded, agreeing with Rukia. Ichigo and Renji shot one last glare at each other before Ichigo walked over to Kagome. "We're gonna go to the station. I have to take you with me. It's obvious you won't get to go back to work and you either," He said looking at Sango, "so you two would have to come to the station with us. We're gonna question this woman." Both of the girls noddded and followed Ichigo to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>All of the police officers were standing close by the entrance of the station waiting for Ichigo, Renji, Rukia and Yusuke to come with the woman. As the doors opened, everyone stared at the six persons who came in. Yusuke and Renji were holding the blonde woman (who's face is still covered) by the arm, Ruka was beside Sango and Ichigo was beside Kagome.<p>

"We're taking her to interrogation room." Renji said.

Yuuske rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I know that?..Idiot." He said the last part under his breath as they started walking towards the interrogaration room.

As they passed Neliel, the blonde woman looked in her direction and Neliel's eyes widened at seeing the green eyes and she swiftly turned around, seeing the blonde hair. Her eyes were still wide as her hand shakily made it's way to cover her mouth as she gasped. _It couldn't be..._

* * *

><p>"Ichigo..."<p>

Said man looked up and his eyes met Kagome's. "Yeah?"

"What are they gonna do to her?" She asked, referring to the blonde haired woman.

"They're just gonna ask her some questions." He answered. He watched as she looked down, playing with her hands which were nicely folded in her lap. He could tell that she was nervous.. for what, he didn't know but he could take a guess.

Kagome gasped when she felt a strong hand on top of hers. She looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes and he gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I won't let them hurt you," she felt him squeeze her hand, "I promise."

A small smile tugged on her lips and hesitantly, she squeezed his hand. "Thank you..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Who do you work for?"<p>

The blonde woman glared at Grimmjow, not saying a word. (A/N: she still has the mask on)

Grimmjow glared back at her. They sat there staring each other down before Grimmjow's hand reached out and roughly yanked the mask off the woman's face and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "You..."

"It's been a long time... Grimmjow."

His eyes narrowed even more. "Harribel..."

Harribel smirked. "Tell me... how's innocent little Nel doing?"

"That's none of your business." He spat. "Just answer the damn question. Who the fuck are you working for?"

"That's none of your business." She repeated his words.

Grimmjow bit his tongue, stopping himself from telling her off. "Why were you trying to kill Kagome?"

"I'm just following orders. The boss wants her dead, he sends me and I'm obligated to do the job.

_'So it's a guy...' _he thought. "I'm gonna ask you again... Who. Do. You. Work. For?" He asked, saying it slowly.

"Ask me all you want. I'm not telling you a single thing."

Smirk. _'You just did.' _But as soon as that smirk appeared, it disappeared and turned back to its usual frown.

"I never thought that you of all people would become a cop, Grimmjow." Harribel said.

"And I never thought that you of all people would be a killer, Harrible." Grimmjow challenged.

"Like I said... I'm just following orders. And plus... I want the girl dead."

Okay, now he was curious. "Why?" He asked, with narrowed eyes.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I'll find out alright." He turned his head when the door opened and he saw Ichigo there.

Ichigo silently walked to Grimmjow and stood next to his seated form, not bothering to take a seat. "You're gonna answer every single question that we ask you 'cause we're not letting you leave until you do." He said, staring down at her with a serious face.

* * *

><p>Kagome was watching from the other side of the glass with Rukia and Neliel. Ichigo told her to stay here with them while he went to Grimmjow to 'help him get answers out of her', as he put it. "Rukia..."<p>

Said girl turned her head to her right. "What is it?"

"Why are they after me?"

Sigh. "I don't know." Rukia turned her attention back to Ichigo and Grimmjow in the interrogation room. "That's what they're trying to figure out. We just have to sit and watch."

Kagome turned her head back to the interrogation room and watched.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna ask you again. Who do you work for?" Ichigo asked.<p>

"And I'm gonna tell you again, that's none of your business."

Ichigo slammed his hands on the table. "The hell it is!" He yelled.

Harribel looked away from him for a moment before she looked at his eyes again. "All I'm obligated to tell you is that you know him."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "We know him?"

"Yes. Especially you, Grimmjow. You should know him better than anyone. After all, he was your best friend."

"I don't have a best friend. He died a long time ago." He answered.

Harribel hid her smirk and turned to Ichigo. "What's your name?"

Ichigo stared at her suspiciously. "Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Kurosaki, eh? We used to know a Kurosaki."

"What are you talking about?"

She ignored him and continued talking, "His name was... Isshin Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'No...no way...'_

She smirked. "Yes. Your father used to work for us. He used to be so nice and he always followed the rules. But, we had to get rid of him because he stopped being so...cooperative."

Ichigo's hands turned into fists as he heard Harribel talk. He tightened his fists and blood starting to come out. "You... you killed... my father?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

"I believe that's what I meant. But it wasn't me, I just watched. The boss killed him."

He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, seeing the state that Ichigo was in. "Interrogation's over. Take her to a cell and don't let her out of your sight." Yusuke and Renji nodded as they pulled Harribel out of the chair. "Not even for a second..."

As Harribel passed Ichigo, she heard him whisper... "...Dad.." She smirked as they pushed her out of the interrogation room.

"Kurosaki..."

Ichigo felt a hand on his back. "Is it true that your dad worked for them?" His eyes closed tighter, trying his hardest to stop the tears from falling. "I...I don't know."

The door opened and Grimmjow turned his head to the door. He patted Ichigo's back twice before walking to the door.

As Grimmjow passed her, he whispered... "Take care of him.." before he left.

Kagome turned her head to the side, staring at Grimmjow's pack for a second before turning her head back to Ichigo. He was still standing, his hands laying on the table. He fisted them so hard that he started to bleed. She walked over to him and put her hand over his. "Ichigo..."

He wasn't planning to talk or see anyone but when she said his name, he couldn't take it. He stopped fighting back the tears and let the tears flow down his cheeks. Kagome saw a tear fall on the table and she put both of her hands on each of his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Almost automatically, Ichigo's arms flew around her waist as he buried his face in her neck as he silently cried.

Kagome closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall as she hugged him tighter, tangling her fingers in his bright orange hair. _'I have to be here for him...just like he's always there for me.' _She thought as she heard him silently crying next to her. _'Ichigo..."_


	6. Feelings?

Hey guys! I'm BACK!

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating Protecting the Innocent. A lot of things have been going on at home and my teacher's won't stop giving me homework and I haven't had a lot of time to type and upload this. And for that, I am so very sorry.

But I'm here now and I will try my best to upload all of my stories A.S.A.P.

I'm only asking one thing. Please don't rush me. I'm already having enough problems as it is and if I have people rushing for a story, I feel pressured and I'll get a headache and I'll just have a really bad day.

You don't have to ask if I'm continuing a story because I am not cancelling/quitting any of my stories. I will continue them when an idea for the next chapter comes to my head. I like to upload my stories in my own pace and when an idea comes to my head. So please do not reach me.

Anyways, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> He's a detective. She's your every-day average-teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: Is Mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough (:**

**Protecting The Innocent**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Kagome and Ichigo stayed hugging for a few minutes before Ichigo pulled away, his orange bangs covering his eyes. Kagome stared at him, wondering what he's thinking. "Ichigo?"<p>

He didn't want to look at her. She wasn't even supposed to come in. He hasn't cried since his mother died, and now he just found out that his father was killed and Kagome witnessed him crying. He couldn't look at her.

"Ichi-"

He cleared his throat. "Thanks."

She was surprised when he said that. She thought he wouldn't say anything to her and just stay quiet. "Y..You're welcome."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

It took Kagome a whilte before she realized what was wrong with Ichigo. She realized that he was acting this way because no man likes anyone to see them cry. _Man pride..._ she thought. She shook her head at that. She put her hand on his arm. "Ichigo," she sighed, "it's okay to cry. It's your dad. It's understandable."

He knew what she said was true but, he didn't like crying in front of anyone. It makes him look weak.

"Ichigo.. look at me."

He refused.

Kagome sighed. She put her hands on both sides of his face and brought his head up so she could look at him. "It's your dad. You can cry. I'm not gonna make fun of you because I saw you cry. Everyone cries once a while. It's not a crime. If it was, the whole world would be in jail. Everyone cries. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

He stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

She smiled when he nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo and Grimmjow tried to get some answers out of Harribel again but she wouldn't talk so they took her back to her cell.<p>

Grimmjow threw himself down on his chair. "Damn, why won't she just say one damn thing?"

"Maybe they threatened her."

Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to Nelliel. She looked at both of them.

"I mean, they could've threatened her, telling her if she tells anyone, they'll kill her, I don't know. It's just a guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"She could be right." Rukia agreed. "Maybe she has value of her life and doesn't wanna die, so she just stays quiet."

Grimmjow shrugged, thinking that maybe that could be it.

"But what I'm stuck on is," Rukia started, "when she said that she wanted to kill her. Why did she want to kill her? What did Kagome do to her?" She paused then looked at Ichigo. "Does Kagome know her?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't think so." He turned his gaze to Kagome, who was sitting down with Sango, with Naruto watching them.

Rukia followed his gaze. "If she does, we have to find out what Kagome did to make her want to kill her."

"Maybe Kagome didn't do anything and Harribel just turned into a psycho." Nelliel said the last part with a sad tone.

Nobody but Grimmjow and Ichigo took notice of Nelliel's sad tone.

Ichigo sighed, staring in Kagome's direction.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ichigo, Yusuke, Renji and Rukia drove Kagome and Sango back to Serena's, so they could go to work and stayed with them to watch over them.<p>

They all sat at a table close to the entrance to the diner so they could see everyone who walked in.

Sango watched them as she stood behind the counter, near the cash register. She sighed as Kagome came next to her, giving the order to Miroku, who was the chef. "I feel like we got pulled into a movie or something."

Kagome looked to her when she talked and followed her gaze, also sighing. "I know. At least you're not the one they want dead."

"True, but I'm still having bodyguards because I'm friends with you, so it's almost the same." Sango reasoned.

"True." She shrugged. "I'm sorry for dragging you and Miroku into this. Especially when you guys are already busy planning your wedding."

Sango sighed. "It's not your fault. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And besides, maybe you'll find your prince charming."

Kagome gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? Nobody would want to be with me knowing that they could possibly die."

"Uh, one person does."

"Who?"

"Ichigo."

Kagome laughed. "No way."

"C'mon, Kagome!" Sango laughed. "He already said that he'll protect you with his life and he doesn't even know you. And have you seen the way he looks at you?"

She stared at Sango for a few seconds before she bursted out laughing. "It's his job, Sango. He probably says that he'll protect them with his life to every single of his clients that he has to protect."

"When people say that they'll protect them with their life, it's important, Kagome. Why can't you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That he likes you and you like him."

"Wait, what? I never said I liked him!"

"You didn't need to. I already know."

"I don't like him, Sango!"

"Alright, but that blush on your face says otherwise."

Kagome bit her lip and tried to stop blushing, but failed. She grabbed a tray from under the counter and grabbed the plates that Miroku set on the table and placed them on the tray. "Shut up." She mumbled, walking away.

Sango laughed and shook her head and started to count the money inside the cash register.

* * *

><p>After work, Ichigo drove Yusuke and Kagome to the condo that he shared with Yusuke. He told Kagome that he would be sleeping on the couch, as usual, while she sleeps in his bed. So now, she laid on his bed, with the lights off, staring at the ceiling, wide awake.<p>

She couldn't go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Sango at the cash register. _'Does he really like me?'_ she blushed at the thought. _'Even if he didn't, we wouldn't be able to be together. I'm part of his job and he's just doing his job protecting me. But.. do I like him? Maybe. I don't know. I mean, he has been really nice to me since the incident and he really cares for me... but that's part of his job. I don't know.' _She sighed and turned around facing the clock. **10:34.**

_'I mean, I can't say that he likes me just because he said that he'll protect me with his life. That doesn't mean that he likes me, does it? Ugh! I don't even know anymore! Why do I keep asking myself questions that I don't know the answer to? Ugh!' _She took the pillow from under her head and put it in her face. _'This is so frustrating!' _she thought.

She sighed and took the pillow off her face and put it back under her head. She turned around, her back now facing the clock and she's facing the door. She stared at the door, that led outside of the room, and to the living room. She wondered if Ichigo had gone to sleep yet. She wondered that for a while before her eyes felt heavy and her eyes closed and she went to sleep.


	7. A Visitor! WHO got stabbed!

**Summary:** He's a detective. She's your every-day average-teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings:** Is Mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough (:

**Protecting The Innocent**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>A week has past, and Harribel still hasn't said anything. No incident was happening. But that doesn't mean that they were free. They still had to be under protection until they find the person who is, not only after Kagome, but who was responsible for the killings that have been going on. Kagome tries her best to not start up a conversation with Ichigo, afraid that her feelings would pop up and confuse her even more.. and if he does try, she makes up an excuse to do something, like take a shower.<p>

She sighed as she was eating her lunch during her lunch break. That was another thing. Her feelings. They were confusing her. She wasn't sure if they were actual feelings or just admiration. She was confused. She jumped at the feel of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out, seeing a number that she didn't know. She remembered what Ichigo and Yusuke told her before: _If a number that you don't know calls you or texts you, let us know immediately. We'll get someone to track it and listen to it._

She looked up to where Ichigo was siting. His eyes met hers. She showed him her phone, telling him that an unknown number was calling her. Getting the message, he took out his phone and called someone. A few seconds later, he nodded to her, telling her to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered, cautiously.

_"Oh thank god you picked up. I was beginning to think I had the wrong number." the voice said from the other line._

Kagome had a confused look. "Do I.. know you?"

_"What? Of course you know me! It's me, Rei, your cousin."_

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Rei! I'm sorry I didn't recognize your number and you sound so different!" She looked up at Ichigo, and that reminded her that she was in a bad situation. "But, now's not the right time to talk.. at all."

_"What are you talking about? I know you're in your lunch break. Of course it's the perfect time to talk... I can see you!"_

"What? Where-" She stopped when she saw a familiar figure outside of the diner, smiling and waving at her. Kagome sighed and hung up. Her cousin, Rei Hino, was back from studying abroad, and she couldn't have picked a worse time to come back. Once Rei walked in, she ran straight to Kagome and pulled her into a bear hug. "I missed you!" she said, squeezing her harder.

Kagome pulled away from the hug. "I missed you, too.. but you shouldn't have came back." She said looking at Ichigo.

Rei had a confused look. "What? Why not? Is something going on?" She asked, noticing how Kagome wasn't making eye contact with her.

"It's dangerous to be around me right now." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have come back. You were safe where you were."

"Kagome, what are you talking about? You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me." Rei said, crossing her arms.

Before Kagome could respond, there was a gun shot heard in the diner. Ichigo jumped out of his seat, along with Yusuke, Renji, and Rukia. Ichigo and Yusuke ran over to Kagome and her cousin.

"Renji! Rukia! Get everyone out of here and take those two home!" Ichigo ordered.

Rukia nodded and she took Sango's arm, pulling her out. "Come on, we have to go."

"But Kagome-"

"She'll be fine. She's with Ichigo. Let's go." Rukia said, pulling her out as Renji pulled Miroku out.

"I already called for back up." Renji said as he put Miroku in the back seat of his car and getting everyone out of diner.

Rukia nodded and looked in the diner since they were outside of the diner. She saw Ichigo and Yusuke with their guns out, protecting the two girls.. but she didn't see no one else. _Who fired the gun?_ She thought as Renji drove off with Sango and Miroku in the back.

* * *

><p>"See anything?" Ichigo asked Yusuke, standing in front of Kagome and her cousin, while Yusuke was standing behind them.<p>

"No.. who the fuck fired the gun?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked around, trying to find any movement.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Rei whispered to Kagome, scared out of her mind.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't have come back." Kagome said, shaking her head with tears streaming down her face. This happened before, but she was still scared, she loved her cousin more than anything and if something were to happen to her.. she don't know what she'll do.

Ichigo saw movement behind the counter and pointed his gun there, ready to shoot. After a few minutes, nothing came, but he still didn't let his guard down. "Hey, watch out!" Ichigo heard from behind him. He turned, and saw a chair flying towards him. His eyes widened. He quickly pushed Yusuke and the girls to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground, the chair hit him. He fell on top of a table.

"Oh my god! Ichigo are you okay?" Kagome asked, about to get up.

"Don't!" Ichigo said, turning to her. "Don't you move."

When he threw the chair off him, someone came out of nowhere and went to punch him. Ichigo, already expecting it, blocked it. He glared at the person before kneeing him in the stomach. The person quickly let go and doubled over in pain. Ichigo jumped off the table. Once the person recovered, he lunged for Ichigo and punched him in the face, busting his lip.

"Ichigo!" Kagome yelled.

"I said don't move!" Ichigo yelled at her with a very serious expression on his face. Kagome stayed on the ground, looking down.

Taking advantage of Ichigo's distraction, the person lunged for Ichigo, tackling him, and from there they started to fight.

Kagome just watched as the person got a few hits and Ichigo got a few hits. It was the only thing she could do since Ichigo ordered her to not move. But then after Ichigo gave a really hard hit, she saw the person taking something out of his pocket. She looked closely and saw that it was a knife. Her eyes widened. "Ichigo, watch out! He has a-" But she was too late, the person already stabbed him.

Ichigo spit out blood and looked down. The knife wasn't that big, but still, he got stabbed.

Without thinking, Kagome picked up the gun that Ichigo dropped and shot the person, causing him to fall. Rei's eyes widened when she realized what Kagome just did. Yusuke looked to Kagome, curious about her reaction.. but the only thing she did was get up and run over to Ichigo. She had just shot someone and she didn't even think twice about.

Once Kagome got to Ichigo, she touched his face, tears already forming in her eyes. "Ichigo... Ichigo, can you hear me?"

Her only response was a groan.

"We need an ambulance! Rei! Call the ambulance! Now!" She yelled at her cousin, who was frozen. It took a while for Kagome's words to get to Rei and once it did, she immediately called the ambulance.

Kagome took Ichigo's hand out from his knife wound. "Oh my god, your gushing blood." She said, the tears streaming down her face. She took a table cloth and ripped a chunk of it out, and put it on top of the wound to help stop the bleeding, causing Ichigo to hiss in pain. "Ichigo, you need to stay awake until the ambulance gets here.. okay?"

Ichigo weakly nodded. Even though the stab wound wasn't big, he could tell that it was deep, and that's probably why he was feeling so lightheaded.

Rei ran over to them. "The ambulance is on their way." She looked between Yusuke and Kagome. "Can one of you tell me what's going on?"

Kagome shook her head. "Now is not the time." She said, applying more pressure to the wound and seeing that her hand was starting to be covered with Ichigo's blood.

"Not the time? Kagome-"

"Ichigo could die!" Kagome interrupted, turning to Rei, her eyes red and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. "I'll tell you everything but after he gets the treatment he needs! The only thing I could do right now is this to stop the bleeding!" She looked back to Ichigo and more tears were falling, seeing that he was trying his hardest to stay awake. "It's the least I could do for putting him in this situation. If he wasn't trying to protecting me, he wouldn't have gotten stabbed." Kagome said.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Yusuke said, his eyes suddenly turning cold. He was next to the person that Kagome shot, who was now dead. "It's not your fault. He was doing what he needed to do to protect you. None of this is your fault."

Kagome shook her head, not believing Yusuke's words. "It is my fault. Everything's my fault. The lives of my friends and family are not gonna be the same because of me. Everything is..." she couldn't finish because she started crying harder when she saw Ichigo's eyes close. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo no! Ichigo wake up!" She yelled.

Yusuke's two fingers went to his pulse point. "He's still alive. He has a pulse. It's weak but it's still there." His head snapped to the door when he saw the ambulance. "And the ambulance is here." He said and the medics rushed in. Rei had to pull Kagome away from Ichigo as the medics rushed him out. Rei has never seen Kagome cry this hard over a guy before, not even over a break-up from a guy that she really liked, and she was wondering if her and this Ichigo guy were dating. That was the only reason she could think of for Kagome to be crying that hard.

"We're following them, right?" Kagome asked with a cracked voice. She looked to Yusuke, her eyes puffy red, her lips trembling and her face stained with tears. Yusuke's eyes softened at seeing her like this, he nodded. "Of course." He got to his car and they got in, and he followed the ambulance truck.

* * *

><p>When they got to the hospital, Kagome was the first one to get out of the car and run in the Emergency entrance, Yusuke was running behind with Rei following. Yusuke ran faster to catch up with Kagome and when he did, he grabbed her hand to stop her and she turned her head to him. "They're not gonna let us see him right away. Sit down in the waiting room and wait, and while you're waiting, you can explain everything to your cousin while I call headquarters." He said, walking away.<p>

"Come on, Kagome." Rei said, grabbing her cousin's hand and sitting down in a chair. Even though she had no idea what was going on, she knew that Kagome was hurting right now, and being the good and caring cousin that she was, she will be there for her no matter what. Even if she will be there for her, she still wants to know what's going on. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" She asked, rubbing Kagome's back, hoping to calm her down.

Kagome looked at her cousin, her eyes starting to get red from crying. "I saw three of my friends get murdered," she croaked out. She hasn't even started getting to the complicated part and her voice already started to choke, "Someone killed them... could've killed me too if it wasn't for Eri..." She bit her lip, trying to stop it from trembling before she continued, "I managed to get away, ran to the diner and called the police. I hid in the bathroom but the person was already there. I ran out after I kicked him in the balls and bumped into Sango. We ran out of the diner but then we had to go back to the diner because that's where I told the police I would be. I went with the police and since these people are after me now, they might be after my family too, so me, along with my friends and family are put under protection..." she finished with a shaky voice. "And since you know now and your my cousin, you have to be put under someone's protection." She told her.

Rei was shocked the entire time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone was after her cousin, and she watched them kill her friends. It had to be a horrible experience. She felt bad for her so she pulled her into a hug, "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kagome choked out, hugging her back. "I didn't want to mess up your life with this. You were safer where you were."

Rei closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "Maybe I was.. but you're not safe Kagome.. and that's way worse for me than anything else. You need to be safe in order for me to be safe." Rei said, pulling away from the hug and looking her in the eyes.

Yusuke came back and stood in front of them, "I called, they didn't pick up so I left a message. I also called Grimmjow and Nel, they said they were on their way. Said they had to leave Sesshomaru and Kikyo off with Team 7." He looked to Kagome, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm better now." She let out a small smile.

"Good."

There were all silent for a moment before Rei asked, "So now that I know everything.. does that mean I have to be put under protection too?"

Yusuke nodded, "Most likely.. but I'm not the one who makes the call.. Ichigo's the one in charge of this case since he was the one put on it so he makes the decision.."

Rei nodded and they waited for Grimmjow and Nel to arrive.

Kagome looked to the hospital door where the patients go in, _Ichigo... please be okay.. please don't die.. you promised..._


	8. Waking & Plans

**FIrst off, let me say...I'M SORRY TO ALL OF MY FANS OUT THERE! I'm sorry for not uploading at all, a lot has been going on in my family and I haven't been able to upload any of my stories and stuff, and also my computer broke down for a whole month and I JUST got it back. The other thing is that I might stop writing "Blindness". The reason is because I have no idea how to continue it, but if you guys have any ideas please share. But I will continue writing "Protecting the Innocent", that is one story I will not stop writing. The reason why no update has been with "Truth Behind The Truth" is because the person I'm working with hasn't sent me the next chapter and I'm waiting for that chapter.**

**Now, enough of my blabbering and let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is most likely IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow and Nelliel ran into the hospital. They saw Yusuke, Kagome, and a girl that they didn't know sitting on separate hospital chairs. They walked over to them. Yusuke saw Grimmjow and Nelliel and walked over to them, a good distance away from Kagome and Rei where he could still see and hear them.<p>

"Any news?" Grimmjow asked.

Yusuke shook his head. "Nothing yet."

Nelliel looked at Kagome. "How is she doing?"

Yusuke sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, she blames herself for him getting stabbed because he was protecting her."

"But it's not her fault." Nelliel said.

"Exactly. That's what I told her." Yusuke responded.

Grimmjow saw the doctor come out. "Doctor." He said and ran over to Kagome and Rei, Yusuke and Nelliel following.

"Which one of you is with Kurosaki Ichigo?" The Doctor asked and everyone stood up.

"I am." Grimmjow said. He knew that even though he wasn't at the scene, he basically grew up with Ichigo so he decided that he should know first and be the one to tell the rest of the others. The doctor nodded and motioned Grimmjow to follow him. When they got to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow saw him resting with the heart monitor showing his heart beat and with one those nose breathers. "How is he?" He asked.

"Well, the wound was very deep and it was very hard to stop the bleeding. The person who tried to stop the bleeding before the paramedics came helped us a lot. In order to stop the bleeding, we had to put him to sleep so he would stop the screaming from the pain that he was feeling from us pressuring his wound. He's having trouble breathing. All together, he'll be fine. But, he will have to stay for a few days." The doctor replied.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and sighed. "Alright. Thanks, doc." He said, before leaving the doctor in Ichigo's room. Once he was outside, everyone stared at him expectantly.

"H..How is h..he?" Kagome asked.

Grimmjow sighed. "The bastard's alive...but the wound was so deep that it was really hard for them to stop the bleeding. He said somethin' 'bout whoever tried to stop it before the medics came helped them. He's havin' trouble breathin', but he's sleepin' now. He said he'll be fine but he has to stay for a couple days."

Everyone sighed in relief that Ichigo was alive at least but not Kagome. She was happy that Ichigo was alive, yeah, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was all her fault. She looked up at Grimmjow. "A..Are we allowed to s..see h..him?" She asked.

"Don't know..." Grimmjow replied. He stared more than usual at Kagome, and sighed. "Look, he's gonna be okay and it ain't your fault, either. He just takes his job seriously...too seriously, might I add." He said, once again.

Kagome looked down, looking down at her fingers while twiddling with them, nervous. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Nelliel giving her a small sincere smile. "He's gonna be okay. Don't you worry." She said in a low voice so only she could hear.

**An hour or so** **later...**

Almost everyone left the hospital, but Kagome decided to stay. She was sitting in the chair next to the bed: a blanket over her as she slept. She stirred a little, uncomfortable. She groaned, opening her eyes, her vision a little hazy. Once her vision was clear, she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her and her own eyes widened. "Ichigo!" She said as she jumped on him. She heard him groan, making her immediately pull away. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

He groaned again. "It's okay. I'm alright. "

"No. I mean I'm really sorry. None of this would've happened if-"

"Stop it right there." He interrupted her right there, narrowing his eyes at her.

She looked up at him, her eyes widened.

"None of this is your fault. It was my decision to do it. I was doing my job. I was protecting you."

She scoffed. "Yeah. Grimmjow says you take your job too seriously. "

"Yeah? Well, fuck him. He takes his the same way."

She giggled, causing Ichigo to grin. "I'll go get the doctor." And she ran out the room.

Ichigo watched Kagome run out of the room to get the doctor and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what he did back at the diner. He sighed. He knew it was stupid what he did, but he didn't regret it at all. He was doing his job after all, but he couldn't help but think there was another reason to it...

His thoughts were broken when Kagome walked in with the doctor. Kagome sat back down in the chair that she was sitting in next to Ichigo's hospital bed. He looked at the doctor. "So?"

The doctor sighed. "You will be staying here for a couple more days, Mr. Kurosaki. You were hemorrhaging and we had to put you to sleep to stop you from screaming from the pain while we operated on you and we cleaned your wounds."

Ichigo thought about what the doctor said, still looking up at the ceiling. "If I'm staying, Kagome stays with me."

"She can stay, but she will have to leave after visitor hours are ov-"

"She stays until I leave." Ichigo turned to look at the doctor and narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't give a **fuck** about visiting hours. She stays until I leave."

"But-"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes into slits. "If she doesn't stay, I'll leave."

The doctors eyes widened. "But sir, you can't leave!"

"Then she stays. 24/7." Ichigo said, his voice dark.

The doctor nodded. "Okay. She will stay until you leave."

Ichigo's eyes turned back to ceiling. "Good."

The doctor nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome turned to Ichigo. "You didn't have to do that. I could've left after visitin-"

"No you wouldn't." He said, turning to look at her. "My job is to protect you, and I can't protect you if I'm not with you 24/7."

"But you're in a hospital bed, Ichigo. How can you protect me if you're stuck in a hospital bed?" Kagome argued.

"I don't care. I'll still do my job. No matter what." Ichigo argued back.

Kagome looked away. "That's what I'm afraid of." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Ichigo's hospital room, talking about their next move.<p>

"Who was it that stabbed you, Ichi?" Nelliel asked as she stood next to Grimmjow.

"I don't know. The person was wearing a mask. But it was definitely a guy. The person was too buff to be a girl." He answered.

"What happened really?" Sakura asked, curious.

"There was gunshots, and Ichigo fought the guy with the mask while me and Renji got everyone out of the diner and Ichigo got himself **stabbed** in the process." Rukia answered. She glared at Ichigo while said the last part.

Ichigo glared back. "I was just doing my job. Which was protecting Kagome."

"You take your job too seriously." Grimmjow scoffed.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. "Look who's talking. Last time I checked you almost died protecting your last job, and you were in the same spot as me."

Grimmjow growled at him, narrowing his eyes.

Nelliel's eyes widened. "Grimmy almost died?" She asked, horrified.

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter at the nickname Nelliel gave Grimmjow but failed and the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Grimmy? Really?" Naruto asked, still laughing. Grimmjow growled at all of them.

Sasuke stopped grinning at Grimmjow, even though he was glad that he wasn't the only one who was given an embarrassing nickname from their girlfriend, but he knew there was work to be done. "Alright, the teasing is done. We need to figure out what our next move is, now that Ichigo is stuck in the hospital we need to be more alert." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright, Sasu-cakes." Naruto teased.

Sasuke growled at him and Sakura elbowed him in the stomach. "Only I get to call him that." She said with a pout, looking innocent but with a deadly look in her eyes.

"**Anyway**," Renji said, sounding a little awkward, "but Sasuke's right, We need to be more alert now that Ichigo's stuck here for a couple of days."

They all nodded.

Nelliel jumped up and down excitedly. "Oo oo, I have an idea." She said with a big smile. "One of us should stay here with Kagome just in case if anything happens while Ichi and Kaggy are asleep." She said, nodding her head as if she had the solution to their problem.

The room was quiet before Sakura spoke, "I agree."

Everyone else started agreeing as well. "But who'll stay?" Renji asked.

No one responded for a while as they were thinking.

"I'll stay."

Everyone looked at Rei.

"But you're not a part of this." Renji told her.

"I'm her cousin. I'm a part of this as ever. And I know how to fight as well. I know Karate and I know how to Kick-Box as well, so if anything happens I can kick their asses." Rei told him.

The room was quiet as they thought about Rei's preposition.

"Then it's decided." Sasuke said. "She'll stay."

"But-" Renji argued.

"Like she said, she's her cousin. She has every right to be here as the rest of us do, including the rest of the people in Kagome's life." Sasuke told Renji. "She's staying." He concluded.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Sasuke.

Sakura grinned up at Sasuke. "My Sasu-cake is so smart."

Everyone couldn't help but burst our laughing, causing Sasuke to growl and glare down at Sakura, who was smirking up at him with an evil glint in her eyes.


	9. Interrogation & Feelings

**Good News: I am not canceling _Blindness_, yay! I know in my last chapter I said I was but I'm not. Yay! Bad News: I am cancelling and deleting _Truth Behind The Truth_, my partner is not cooperating with me and I have no idea where to go with it, if someone does not message me by the end of February or the beginning of March, _Truth Behind The Truth _will be deleted and cancelled and will not be continued at all.**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this story, being a Senior is a pain in the ass, a lot of projects and paying my Senior Dues is also a pain in the ass. I only got one more Senior Dues to pay and the projects are a pain in the ass. I also got Credit Recovery to do and I have to stay after school to do Credit Recovery and haven't had time to update. I'm sorry but I'm here now so yay! I hope you like it! Comment, follow & message me if you want anything to change or if you're confused with something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>He's a detective. She's your every-day average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder, and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>After A Couple Days<strong>

Ichigo was up and about and can walk but has some trouble bending and sitting down, but the hospital has released him. No one had attacked them in the hospital while he was staying, so that was a good thing. Right now, they were in Grimmjow's living room since his living room was the biggest out of everyone's and it was able to fit everyone in it, talking about what they were going to do about the person who attacked Ichigo and Harribel.

"Well, we all know that the person who attacked Ichigo was a man, and obviously he's dead because **Kagome **shot him," Yusuke said, putting empashis on Kagome's name while giving her at look.

"You did **what** now?" Ichigo asked, looking at her. Kagome fiddled with her fingers, looking down. Everyone was looking at her.

"I don't know. My hand just moved. He stabbed you...you dropped your gun..I picked it up..my hand grabbed it and I just pulled the trigger..I wasn't thinking at the moment...did I do a bad thing?" Kagome asked nervously.

Naruto sighed. "Personally, I don't think you did. I would've done the same thing, but professionally, he would've been a great asset to our plan. We could've interrogated him and see who he worked for and why he attacked the diner and why you..the same with Harribel."

"Yeah..speaking of Harribel..Grimmjow, how do you and Nel, know her? I've been thinking about that for a while." Kurama asked.

Grimmjow and Nel looked at each other. Nel sighed. "We used to go to college together," Nel replied, looking at everyone, who stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Me and her were like best friends, we used to tell each other every thing. She was like my sister. But after the death of her brother, she like..totally changed...she shunned me out. We used to share an apartment and one day I came out and her stuff was gone and that's when Grimmy moved in with me and ever since, I never saw her or heard from her again...until today."

"Did she ever tell you how her brother died?" Hiei asked.

Grimmjow shook her head. "She never talked about her brother since he died, never told us how he died either."

"Are her parents still alive?" TenTen asked.

"She hated her parents. Her mom at least...her mom was always telling her that she would never succeed in life. Her brother was always a daddy's boy, but Harribel hated him as well because he always beated her. She always had a lot of anger, but she always managed to hold it in with her sarcasm, but you could see it in her eyes..her hatred, I mean." Nel sighed.

"Do you know where her parents are?" Sakura asked.

Both Grimmjow and Nelliel shook their heads.

"Well, at least we have some background information about Harribel," Naruto said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why she said that she **wanted **Kagome dead," Renji pointed out.

"True," Rukia agreed.

They all sighed, stumped.

"We have to interrogate her again," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, last time we did it got us **no where**, teme," Naruto said.

"No, not Ichigo and Grimmjow, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now that we know her background story. How about Nel interrogates her?"

The room went silent.

"No. Oh hell no. I am **not **putting Nel in that room with that crazy bit-"

"Okay. I'll do it." Nel interrupted.

Grimmjow looked at Nel like she had two heads. "Nel, no."

"Sasuke's right. **I **was her best friend in college. **I **know her better than anyone. **I **can tell if she's lying or not. **I **know her better than anyone in this room. **I **know her inside and out. I'm not a little girl, Grimmjow. I can do this. I was watching you and Ichigo interrogate her and she hasn't changed since college..the only thing that has changed is the way she looks and the way she dresses. I **know **her...**let **me do this, Grimmjow, **please**." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Grimmjow stared at her hazel eyes, pleading. He knows she was right. He knows she is, but he doesn't want her in the same room as Harribel, especially what happened in the classroom at college a few days after brother died. He didn't trust it, not a bit. He sighed. "Fine." Nelliel smiled. "But, if I see a repeat of what happened back at college, I won't hesitate to step right in and tase that bitch." He said, looking at her dead in the eyes. Nelliel nodded before looking down.

Grimmjow looked up and saw questioning gazes. He looked to Ichigo and Ichigo nodded.

"I know we all have questions now about Harribel but we have made a decision. Since it's late, tomorrow we start the interrogation. Everyone to your stations." They all nodded and left Grimmjow's house.

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO'S HOUSE<strong>

Kagome laid down in Ichigo's bed, her back to the wall desk that was in her room, staring at the wall. She was thinking about everything from the murder to her friends, to Ichigo getting stabbed. Ichigo was on the futon on the floor next to her bed, sleeping. He decided to sleep in the room with Kagome, while Yusuke takes the couch. But unlike him, she couldn't sleep. She had too many things on her mind. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did this Harribel girl want her dead? What did she do to her? She hadn't even met her until that day! All these things were running through her head and more.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep.." Ichigo muttered sleepily.

Kagome turned around so that way her back was to the wall and she was facing the desk, so she can see the floor. She had a surprised look on her face. _How did he know? I thought he was sleeping. _"I can't. There's just so many things happening at once...and I just want to know..Why me?" She asked, staring at his back.

She heard him sigh and heard some shuffling and saw that he turned around so he could face her. "That's what we're trying to find out. That's why we're doing the interrogation tomorrow." He answered.

"I never did anything to her. I don't even know her. Why do they want me dead? I'm just a normal girl, with a normal family, and normal friends. Everything is my fault. I ruined my friends life, my family's life. They can't even go to work without having to look over their shoulder. And it's all because of me." She said with tearful eyes.

Ichigo sighed and rested on his elbows to get a clearer look at her. "This is not your fault. We'll catch this son of a bitch. And don't blame yourself. As soon as we catch who's after you, and most importantly **why** they're after you, you and you're family will be out of danger," he took off his blanket and got on his knees and grabbed her hands, seeing the tears in her eyes. "**We **will catch this person and we **will** make him or they pay, either in jail for life or they die in action, I don't know...but most of all," he took one hand and put it on her cheek, "I **will** protect you..no matter what."

Kagome stared at him, tears streaming down her face, not realizing that she was leaning into his hand. She sniffled. "I know you will, Ichigo. I know you will." She said nodding, remembering that he said at the police station when they first met. "But I just want this to end. I want my family safe. I want my friends safe. I want this person **gone**. I just-" She was interrupted when she was pulled into strong arms. It took her a while to realize that Ichigo had climbed into the bed while she was talking and hugged her. She couldn't take it anymore, so she just cried. She cried, cried all her worries out in Ichigo's chest while he rubbed her back. Her hands grabbed his shirt and tightened her grip on it, wrinkling it as she cried.

Ichigo sighed again that night. He looked down at the futon that he was sleeping in. He looked down at the crying Kagome in his arms. His eyes softened as he thought about her words. She trusts him and his crew, but she just doesn't understand why they're after her and she blames herself for getting her friends and family into the situation. He would be the same too if he was in her shoes. He would've blamed himself for getting his friends and family into the situation. He sighed once again but he didn't hear no more crying. He looked down and saw that Kagome cried herself to sleep. For the umpteenth time that night, Ichigo sighed. It looked like he wouldn't be sleeping in that futon tonight. Slowly, he tucked himself underneath the covers with Kagome. _Ahhh, it's been a while since I've slept in my own bed, _he thought. He grinned at that thought, but then he looked at the girl in his arms and couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. _She really is cute, even while she's sleeping, _He blinked a couple times. Where did that thought come from?

For a couple minutes, he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He had that thought stuck in his head. _Cute? Why would I think that?_ He thought. He couldn't be falling for one of his clients. It was against the rules. _But she really is beautiful, caring, heartwarming, and her eyes are almost the same as mine, _Ichigo's eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling. Oh my god! It was true. He was falling for her. It's only been a few months and he was falling for her. How? How did he fall for her? Was it because he was always around her? When? When did it start? Was it always there? Is that why he was always so protective? No. He was always protective. Is that why he took this case more seriously than any of his previous cases. Was it because of her? Was it because he was falling for her? No no no no no no. He couldn't fall for her. He **can't **fall for her. He has to stay away from her to keep these feelings away..._But I can't dammit. My job is to protect her. _How can he stay away from her if he has to protect her? _Goddammit!_

* * *

><p><strong>INTERROGATION ROOM<strong>

"Nel."

"Harribel."

* * *

><p>"I'm still not cool with this, I hope you know that." Grimmjow said from behind the glass.<p>

"I know, but she's the **only** one who can get through her and knows her, and plus you made her a promise, right?" Ichigo said, giving him a glance. Grimmjow huffed.

* * *

><p>"How are you, Nel? I thought you said you wanted to be a child care taker. You, after all, loved children. Or even go for cosmetology."<p>

"No, cosmetology was your thing, remember? You were all about the hair."

"I never thought **you **would become a cop."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"You're too..kind, naive. Can't even see what's in front of you. You're too happy to be a cop."

Nel huffed. "That's what you think? Well, **Harribel **I've changed."

"How so? You look like the same Nelliel Tu Odelschwank to me."

"You remember my full name, good for you. Anything else you wanna tell me?"

Harribel laughed.

"Look Harribel, I'm not here to catch up or to tell you how pretty looks or how the light brings out your eyes. I'm here to find out who you work for."

"Like I told your boyfriend and Kurosaki, it's none of your business."

Nelliel leaned forward and stared at Harribel's eyes for a while. "What's his name?"

Harribel's eyes widened a fraction and Nelliel smirked. "I'm a cop now, Harribel. And for you, 'none of your business' is always code for 'he'..so what's his name?"

Harribel glared at her. "You fuckin' bitch"

Nelliel could only smirk. "Does he have read eyes?"

Harribel only looked confused.

"So I'm guessing that's a no. So there's two bosses here. Hmmm."

* * *

><p>"Wow. Nel's really good at this. Maybe she should interrogate more people," Yusuke smiled from the other side of the glass.<p>

Grimmjow just stared anxiously at the other side of the glass, at the interrogation room, listening to every single word carefully and of course, paying attention to any movement from either Nelliel or Harribel.

* * *

><p>Harribel smiled. "You'll never find out who they are. Even if you were the smart one, Nel."<p>

"_They_, huh?" Nelliel smirked, raising her eyebrows. Harribel's eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"So there's more people, huh? Ooo, Harribel tell me more tell me more. I'm **dying **to know. There's more of you, huh?"

Harribel just glared and didn't say a word, causing Nel to pout. "You're no fun, Harribel. The point of the game is I ask questions and you tell me answers, even just a little hint." She said, mischievously smiling.

"I'm not telling you shit."

"Oh but you just did."

Harribel's eyes widened. "How?"

"I can read you like an open book, Harribel. That last thing that you just said, "I'm not telling you shit", really to other people, it means I won't tell you anything. But to me, in my head, I have a "Harribel Dictionary". I've always had actually. It's always been there so I can understand you more. So let me get this right. There are two bosses, more men or chicks, coming after Kagome...and you are being used. Am I correct?" Nelliel raised an eyebrow.

"I am **not **being used!" Harribel yelled.

"Oh but you are, you just don't want to accept it." Nelliel said, nonchalantly. "Oh and one more question, you, personally, want Kagome dead, why is that?"

Harribel glared. "That bitch deserves to be stabbed and eaten by piranhas!"

Nelliel's eyes widened and she stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "She did **not **do that!"

* * *

><p>"Nel's pissed," Grimmjow stated.<p>

"Yeah, she's angry," Yusuke agreed.

"No, she's **pissed**," Grimmjow said again, taking a glance at him. "Look at her,"

Everyone looked at her and saw that Nelliel was indeed pissed. Her eyes looked like she wanted to murder Harribel on the spot. Her eyes were dark hazel and she was staring Harribel down.

"But all Harribel did was threaten Kagome." Yusuke said, confused.

"Obviously, it was a code for something else," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing to Nelliel.

* * *

><p>Nelliel just stared at Harribel, her breathing becoming uneven. It was all she had not to put her hands on Harribel's throat. Harribel glared at her. Nelliel was at her limit, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to the guards.<p>

"Interrogation's over. Take her back to her cell."

The guards nodded and took out of the interrogation room and from there Naruto took her to cell. Nelliel stood in the same position. _Now I **really **hate you, Harribel, _she thought. She jumped when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Grimmjow. "You alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah.. I just need some air." She said, leaving the room, passing Ichigo. "Is she alright?" He asked Grimmjow as he entered the room.

Grimmjow closed his eyes before turning around and facing Ichigo. "Uh..yeah..she just uh..some air. Yeah."

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be alright, man."

"I know I know. It's just that...I don't know what she found out from that crazy psycho bitch!" He said, kicking one of the chairs. "Everythin' was goin' fine until the end! She found out everythin' until she threaten Kagome! It was somethin'..somethin' that that bitch said that hurt Nel...that bothered her...and I just...I just wanna know what the **fuck **it was!" He yelled punching the wall.

Ichigo sighed. "I can't say that I know how you feel Grimmjow because well, um, I don't have a girlfriend but um I can say that we all wanna know what the meaning in the end was and only Nel knows what it was," He went over across the room to where Grimmjow was and put a hand on her shoulder, "She will be fine. She'll come back and if anything, this will make her **stronger** in this case and whatever she found out in this interrogation room, we will find out once she finds her peace and understands everything that she found out and can put it together and tell us and after that, that's when you come in."

Grimmjow looked at him. Ichigo was right, he didn't know a single thing about what he was feeling but he had to be professional about it as well. He nodded and Ichigo nodded as well. "You okay, now?" he asked. He only nodded in response and they left the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>Nelliel stood outside of the Police Station, thinking about the interrogation. It was late spring and early autumn, so the wind started picking up and her hair flew by and she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear and tightened her light sweater over her. Tears were stinging her eyes. She was only outside for 2 minutes and she still couldn't get it through her head that her best friend from college was the enemy. When she walked into that interrogation room, she knew that she was the enemy but now, after finding out what she had she now <strong>knew <strong>that **officially **Harribel is the enemy now..and that if she has to, she would have to shoot her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Grimmjow's words: _But...can you kill the enemy if you can? I don't want a repeat of last time_; and then: _But, if I see a repeat of what happened back at college, I won't hesitate to step right in and tase that bitch. _College. That was an accident. At least, that's what she told herself back then. But now that she looked at it, it wasn't. She intended it and now that she thought about it, it seemed planned out. She put her hand to her head. It ached now and then. She had slipped in the classroom and then **he **came and hit her skull with something, Grimmjow said it was a thin metal stick. It was after she gave her some advice and told her that her brother is Heaven and she should move on and be happy. _I guess she didn't like my advice and was trying to kill me_, she thought.

_But I have to accept it now, Harribel is the enemy, officially **especially** after what she said at the end, but why?_ That's all she could ask herself. _Why would you even **think **that? _She asked herself looking up at the sky. She shook her head, watching the cars going by. She also wanted to ask Harribel about college but that's another thing all together. Right now, it's about Kagome and her safety. And right now, Harribel really wants her dead.


	10. The Truth, Kagome's Relatives

Before I start, I want you to check out my friends story **Love's Art.** Her pen name is **K1592annie.** She is really nervous that no one will like or even read it but I'm sending the word out for her! :) So please check it out or even tell your friends to check it out. I'm not going to tell you what it is about because that's just going to ruin the fun ;) Anyway sorry I couldn't upload earlier, the ugly eight letter word is coming up: **SCHOOL!** It's driving me crazy! So many projects! I deleted Truth Behind The Truth but I am still going on with Blindness and I will upload that either next week or on my spring break, that's a promise! And I never break my promises! :)

On to the story! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>He's a detective. She's your every-day-average teenager who works as a waiter. One night, she witnesses a murder and now she's under his protection. MULTI-CROSSOVERS!

**Pairings: **Is mostly IchiKag but the rest, well you'll find out soon enough :)

* * *

><p><strong>Protecting The Innocent<strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>When Nel entered the building, she was met with eyes pointed directly at her, making her look at the ground. She made her feet walked directly to Grimmjow's direction, who was standing at the corner of the large room.<p>

"You okay?" He asked in his gruff, monotone voice but only Nel could hear the worry in his voice and that made a small smile appear in her face.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "I'm going to have to tell them, aren't I?" He nodded.

"I'm kinda curious myself, Nel. Plus, Kagome's life is on the life here."

Hearing Kagome's name made Nel's eyes narrow as she remembered her last moment with Harribel in the interrogation room.

_"That bitch deserves to be stabbed and eaten by piranhas!"_

"Tia wants Kagome dead for personal reasons," She told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked down at Nelliel. "Nel."

"Hm?"

"You just called her Tia."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No. I. Didn't."

"Ne-"

"Grimmjow! No I didn't!"

"Nelliel!"

Everyone looked at the couple, shocked. This was the first time Grimmjow had ever called Nelliel by her name instead of 'Nel'.

"Get it through your head! She's not Tia anymore!" He yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, looking her deep in her hazel eyes with his aqua ones. "The Tia that you knew is gone! Don't even call her Tia," He lowered his voice. "She's just Harribel, not Tia."

By now, Nel was in tears. She knew Grimmjow was right and she told herself the same thing outside while she was taking fresh air. She didn't know why her confidence broke down or why she slipped up and said Tia. She guessed she just needed someone to tell her that she really was gone and that someone was Grimmjow, no..that someone needed to be Grimmjow.

"Tia wouldn't say whatever she said in there. Tia would not murder anyone or hurt anyone." Grimmjow continued, knowing that he had to say more to get through Nelliel's stubborn mind. "She's gone, Nel and she's never gonna come back. She's Harribel now and that's our enemy. And you have to tell us what you found out and what's got you so fuckin' worked up." He said, gritting his teeth.

Nelliel gulped and turned to everyone else.

"There are two in charge. Kagome described that the one that killed her friends had red eyes...Harribel seemed confused to that."

"But how do you know there are two? She could be lying with her expressions." Hiei said.

"Harribel is always monotonous since college. She was always careful not to show her expressions. She was always hard to read for other people...but not to me. She was an open book to me." She turned to Hiei and smirked. "She slipped up and said they so that answered my question that there were more people...but I feel bad for her." She looked down, her bangs covering her face.

"Why is that?" Kurama asked, curious.

"She is being used by one of these leaders and she refuses to believe it." She answered.

"What got you all worked up at the end?" Naruto asked. "You got all pissed and sent her to her cell and took a breather after asking her why she wanted Kagome dead herself?"

Nelliel's fists started to shake as she heard Naruto's question. "She...She thinks that somehow Kagome was involved with the murder of her brother."

All of their eyes widened.

"**What?!** I didn't murder her brother! I don't even know who her brother is!"

"Tao Harribel."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"T..T...Ta..a..a..a..o..."

"Now you know him?" Sasuke asked, sighing and leaning against the door.

"He used to be my boyfriend back in high school. He dumped me because he found someone else. I was heartbroken and drowned myself in chocolate ice cream and horror movies in my aunt and uncle's house. My friend's never liked him..." She saw them narrowing their eyes at them. "...Not the ones that died. They went to another high school, they transferred to my high school later on in the semester, it was some other group of friends. I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Do you remember their names?" Sakura asked, already at the computer and typing.

"They were all related, one was cousin and two were sisters. One was a guy though." Kagome said, her place next to Ichigo.

"I'm assuming the guy was the cousin." Neji said and Kagome nodded.

"I need the names." Sakura reminded.

"Oh right... Um.." Kagome hit her head to try to remember. "Tadashi Hirotashi, Hara Misa, and Sara Misa." Kagome mentally congratulated herself for remembering the names from her high school days.

Sakura typed the names and faces came in the screen. A boy with spiky black and blue eyes, a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, and last a girl with brown hair and brownish-blue eyes showed up on the screen. "Are these them?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome got up from the seat next to Ichigo to get a closer look, not noticing that her rump was inches from his face, causing him to blush a little. Both Yusuke and Grimmjow noticed and grinned before focusing on the task at hand. "Yep! That's them. Wow, Sakura you're really got at this."

"Thanks. But not as good as Hinata." She looked at Ichigo. "Why did she have to get transferred again?"

He shrugged. "She was just **that **good." Was his only reply.

"I miss Kiba too." Naruto said. "As annoying as that dog-face was. His detecting abilities was good. It would help with this case."

"Who knows? Maybe they'll come. Only fate will tell. Right, Neji?" TenTen turned to Neji, who only smirked.

* * *

><p>"Just another day, right?"<p>

"Yep, just another day."

Both Sango and Kagome giggled at their inside joke.

At that moment, Kagome's phone vibrated. She searched around her jeans for her vibrating phone and found it in her back pocket. "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened and instantly a wide smile overcame her face as she recognized the voice. "Aunt Robin?"

"Oh Thank God. I got the right number this time. I called your old number but it said it was no longer available."

"Yeah..About that..." Kagome's eyes furrowed. "Wait...How did you get this number?"

"Oh sweetie, don't underestimate your Aunt, you know better that." Sakura laughed at that statement.

"Are you still working at that diner?"

"Yes, yes, I am."

"Well, your uncle and I are on our way there right now."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, we're almost there. We'll see you in a little bit. Bye sweetheart."

And the light went dead.

"Oh freaking hell." Kagome breathed.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No, everything is not alright. My uncle and my aunt are here. Literally here and they are going to walk through **that **door in any minute."

"Oh well it's nice to see your aunt from your dad's side any day."

Kagome looked at Sango. "They're not from my dad's side."

Now, Sango's eyes widened. "Oh mother-effer."

"Oh yeah, mother-effer. Knowing how smart my Aunt is and how she always analyzes everything and how overprotective my Uncle is and how...oh god there here." She said, seeing them coming out of the car. Instantly, she acted like she was waitressing Ichigo's table.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, sensing Kagome's distress.

"Um.. my Aunt and my Uncle are here and they don't know jack-shit about what's going on and they are pretty analyzing and they will sense that I'm lying and my Uncle well...he's really overprotective and the moment he walks in this diner, he will know that there are policemen in this diner and he knows that four policemen are **never **here. I have **no **idea what to say to them. I am so freakin' nervous. Whenever I talk to them, I feel like they can see right through me. Oh my god."

"Kagome, you're hyperventilating. Calm down." Rukia said.

"Okay, okay. Just tell them the truth. They're gonna find out sooner or later." Rukia told her.

"She's right." Renji agreed. "We just need to know if they need protection."

"Them? Oh no, they need **no **protection whatsoever. They can protect themselves perfectly fine." She answered.

"Kagome." Ichigo looked at her seriously.

"I'm serious. If you see my Uncle fight, gosh you don't want to mess with him...And my aunt gosh, let's just say it sent chills down my spine. Seeing them both fight, they can defend themselves perfect in a fight. They don't need protection at all. They're fine by themselves. Anyway, do you guys want something? They're waiting for me, and I have to pretend like you guys were ordering something."

They ordered something and Kagome went over to the counter to meet with her Aunt and Uncle.


End file.
